All the world On one Arrow
by AshuraX
Summary: One advise from Sejuani changed everything. Ashe finally found someone she could make friends with and possibly even date! But what if that someone doesn't like her much, and what if someone is already in love with her, and what if someone is stalking her, and what if someone is tasked to be with her as a sacrifice? Well, let's just say... You're doomed, Ashe.


**AsheHarem because I'm a biased son of a bitch**

* * *

><p>The hot water on her skin soothed her. It dripped from the source to each and every part of her body, showering her in bliss. From her face, to her breasts, to her thighs. The water roamed all around her body until it had served it's purpose, dripping to the floor.<p>

The Frost Archer was taking a hot shower in her bathroom. Some may have thought that the Queen of Freljord would have a Chamber to sleep in, but that wasn't the case. Ashe had only become Queen recently, and she wasn't used to the lifestyle. She had a room like any other champion, but the only difference was that it was shared.

She shared the room with her husband, The Barbarian King. There were some reckless nights when Tryndamere would have that 'brilliant' idea to have a Beer contest, to see who's the better man. Ashe would just glare at the man until the Barbarian had been drunken off his belly. Then Tryndamere would be forcing himself on Ashe.

The Archer didn't mind, though. She liked it when Tryndamere took the lead like that. Usually it was her that would initiate and serve her man but Tryndamere could be daring when he drinks. Oh my last night was quite fierce, Ashe thought.

Ashe blushed from the memory the night before as her cheeks became as hot as the water. Some might say that Ashe despised the heat but that wasn't the case. The hot liquid on her cold skin brought much bliss to her. She would have used the hot water all the time, if it wasn't for the warning that came that somebody used _a lot _of hot water lately. Ashe didn't know who did it, but now she had to use the hot water wisely.

Realizing now might be a good time to stop, Ashe turned off the shower device (since League has different technology and shit) and made her way to the towel hanging on the door.

She wiped herself clean, careful not to do it too roughly. Ashe may not be a teenager any more but she still has to care for her complexion. She heard Ahri always talking about how being rough with your body may take a turn on you someday. She didn't want to care but Ahri's knowledge about the female body is vast. She needed to keep that in mind since the Fox mentioned it.

After drying herself, she wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door as she made her way to the bedroom.

Her room was simple. It has 3 smaller rooms, a bedroom+lounge, a kitchen and a bathroom. That's all that she needed though.

And there's a computer at the corner of the room. Ashe didn't use it much since she _despises _technology but the League made it so that everyone has it in each room. She didn't even know what's it's use but she heard people screaming about at night in front of the computer, something about a 'Noob' or 'Jukes' or 'Rack'? 'Wrecked'? 'Rekt'? She didn't know. People use complex languages these days.

Since Ashe simply wanted to laze around in the room and go out after to take a walk and hang out with Sejuani later, she simply put on a sleveless white shirt and a miniskirt. She may be the Queen, but in the League, everyone are equals. She treats the other champions like people you'd usually see in the same living space.

Ashe then looked for her husband who had seemingly disappeared right after she woke up.

She then looked at the note he left on the dining table.

She read the letter out loud.

"Dear Ashe,

Going to Draven's place because he's so awesome.

Won't be back until night.

-Tryndamere"

Ashe simply knew.

Draven wrote that.

It's possible the Glorious Executioner wrote it and guynapped Tryndamere and some other champions for some guy thing she didn't know of. She paid it no heed, since it's just your normal League occurrence. Well, she didn't care about it much since it's Draven. Nobody pays any attention to Draven most definitely.

Ashe tied her hair in a ponytail fashion and went out, locking the door on the way out and went towards where she would hang out for the day.

* * *

><p>"Why are you even here again...?"<p>

Sejuani looked at the Freljordian Queen who was lying on her bed as she checked the Internet for some things. Unlike Ashe, she uses the internet sometimes to check what is going on on most parts of the world. The internet is a useful thing. Too bad nobody knew who made it.

Ashe ignored the question and focused on reading the magazine in her hand. Hmm... Know your body... Your body is your own...

That was until Sejuani threw a pillow at the Archer.

"For Gods' sake, read in your own room!" The Boar rider was pissed.

Ashe pouted, hugging the pillow after she threw the magazine God knows where.

"But I'm bored! There's nothing better to do!"

"Then use your free time to think about your tribe!"

Hmm... The Boar Rider has a point there. Ashe should seriously think about her tribe and not about some underhanded way to hug Sejuani right there and then. Yep yep. She should do that. Right after she gets a hug from Sejuani of course.

The Archer made her way to the Rider who was busy scrolling the internet, presumably reading some sort of novella.

She sat on the taller girl's lap and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck in an intimate manner.

"And how do you suppose I should do that?"

"You're seriously asking your own rival that?" Sejuani glared at the Archer, not really minding about her intimacy since she's quite used to it by now.

"Hmm..." Ashe raised herself a bit until she hugged the girl's neck and their faces met, Ashe's cheek met Sejuani's. "How..."

For some unknown reason, Sejuani was not bothered by this closeness, or the fact that Ashe's boobs were touching hers. Nope. Not. At. All. Stupid thin clothing Ashe was wearing.

"Maybe I should gather more forces into my tribe... That way, it'd be a force to be reckoned with!" Ashe stated dramatically.

Sejuani was somewhat interested in this. Ashe had brought up a good idea.

"And how would you do that?" Sejuani asked, smiling, though her eyes never left the screen. It was just getting to the good part! Savanna was leaving Javan because Javan has a scandal with Queen!

"Hmm..."

Ashe was still thinking. She then positioned herself so that she was straddling the taller girl. Sejuani played along with the Archer's intimacy. Ashe placed her hands on the taller one's shoulders and positioned her forehead to the other girl's. Their lips were only a hair's breadth apart and Ashe closed her eyes.

One might look at the two and thought that they were doing something indecent, but Sejuani was used to it. It was only Ashe's way to play around. The Frost Archer lived her childhood and teenage days without much skin to skin contact since she had to keep her image as the Tribe's leader, such is why she loves to initiate skin contact with the other girls. Lux was the other person who was used as the Archer's doll since the younger girl was so gullible. Sejuani looked at the Archer's closed eyelids, waiting for something to happen.

A few seconds passed, and Ashe finally opened her eyes.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she got up and went towards the door, walking stylishly of course. Image is important!

"What's your plan?" Sejuani asked. It might be a danger for the Winter's Claw but she only asked leisurely. She doesn't want to use her... relationship with the Archer as a mean to destroy the Avarosan. She only asked just for fun.

"I'm going to make out with a girl!"

"Wait- _what?_"

Then the door closed, and along with the words, the Frost Archer disappeared.

Sejuani looked at the door for a few seconds, dumbfounded... What the hell did the Archer just say? Did she hear it clearly or was that some hormone thing acting up on her, making her hear things she wanted to hear...

She needed to stop this now. Who knows what the Frost Archer's antics would cause to the other champions...

But wait.

She could actually finish her story now.

* * *

><p>One lone woman walked the halls towards the South wing. Usually at this time, the others would be at the park, enjoying their time or at the pool throwing Ziggs around like a ball. Or possibly even in town wrecking havoc. But not Ashe. She needed to make her plan come to fruit.<p>

She needed to acquire more comrades in her fight against the two big tribes of Freljord. And for that, she came up with a great idea. She just needs to seduce the other champions to do so! She heard from Ahri that seduction is an easy feat. She just needed to act cute and all that jazz. It's perfect!

Little did she know that Ahri's advice only works on men.

But wait. Why did she choose a girl? Because most of the girls in League are powerful and knows how to lead, unlike men like Yasuo, Warwick (men?) or Fizz (seriously. MEN?). Women like Fiora, Quinn and even Vi knows what they're doing and has experience in leading a troop. Well, Vi just punches everything in sight but hey, she has the experience at least.

But that's just her excuse. She just wants to hug people, to be honest.

"Now... where's her room, again?"

She looked around the South Wing for her door, or her name plated on the door. But she just couldn't seem to remember where it was. She rarely came to the South Wing, to be honest. Mostly nobody went to the South Wing. That's where the Noxians stayed.

Ashe thought this through. Who were the most intimidating people in League? Well, aside from herself and the other two Freljord Tribe Leaders. The Noxians! She thought about who she would work well with. She literally threw away Leblanc the moment her name popped up. She's just too weird. She had seen Leblanc talking to her clone once. It. Was. Not. Awkward.

Who was next on the list? Morgana? Well, she liked Morgana, but... the last time she came to the Baker's shop, she managed to cause a scene where she attempted to talk to Pantheon, only for the Warrior to think it was some sort of trap and Man Drop out of there, breaking the ceiling in process. Of course Pantheon was also to blame but Morgana gave Ashe the glare ever since that day. Even when they're on the same bottom lane together. (_"Er.. Morgana, why did you just try to bind me?"_)

Cassiopeia... No.

Then that just leaves one other person.

She finally found the door. Next to the door was a plate, decorated on it was the girl's name.

The Archer knocked on the door.

She could hear the woman groan from the other side of the door since most Noxians would be taking a Cat nap in the day when they weren't summoned. The woman was doing just that, that was until she heard the knock on the door.

Then the door opened, to reveal Katarina, dressed in a simple black undershirt and shorts.

"What do you want, Cass, I'm busy-" then the Assassin was silenced as she saw just who exactly was at her door.

"Hey Kat wanna grab some lunch with me? Just the two of us?"

* * *

><p>"Then she closed the door right in my face!" Ashe pointed at her bruised nose to emphasize the point. "Can you believe that?!"<p>

Sejuani, now finished with the story and currently cooking up something for the both of them, listened to the story the Frost Archer was telling her. It seemed as though Ashe's plan didn't work out so well. Heh. Go figure.

"If it was me, I would've done the same thing. It seems we think alike, the Assassin and I." Sejuani bantered nonchalantly.

Ashe pouted. The tall girl could be quite mean to her sometimes. But she knew that Sejuani doesn't really mean it. Sejuani always took great care of her, you know. Ashe likes the tall girl and would gladly call her her sister, but too bad Sejuani's too shy and attempted to break Ashe's legs. Sigh. Shy Sejuani could be cute as well sometimes.

"But the least she could do is hear out what I have to say..." Ashe played with her fork and spoon, which were already laid out by her since she had to set up the table. It's the least she could do since she's eating Sejuani's food.

"Why are you even talking to me about this? Can't you just go to Lissandra's room and bother her? She has more experience since she lived longer." Sejuani stated from the kitchen room. She then came out right after the statement with a plate of hot omelette for the two. "I made omelette. I know you liked the last one so why not."

Ashe was already drooling at the food Sejuani cooked. She always liked the taller girl's cooking. It satisfied her cravings, at least. Unlike Lux's miserable attempts at cooking something edible. She could still smell that horrid smell from two days ago...

"Well..." Ashe started. "The last time I went to her, I heard some very disturbing noises. And ice breaking inside. When I tried to open the door, I could hear Lissandra laughing those evil laugh of hers... It gives me the creeps..."

"You know that's only her prank to keep us away."

"Yeah I know. That's not the bad part." Ashe tried to remember. "When I opened the door to peek inside, I saw Lissandra... and... Trundle... on top of Volibear..."

Sejuani was silent. Ashe spoke no more.

"Well, let's dig in." Sejuani cared no more.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should just change your target." Sejuani started as they walked towards their next destination. "Don't get me wrong, Katarina seemed to be a good idea at the start, but there's a lot more people you could try. How about Vi?"<p>

Ashe was eating her popsicle, the one she got from Graggy, who also, aside from selling liquor, opened up an ice cream selling business for the League. It's selling quite magnificently due to Brand having his moods daily, making all the other occupants of the rooms hot.

"Nah, if I had to use Vi, then I have to go through Caitlyn first. I really don't want that to happen. I like Caitlyn. She gives me cupcakes from time to time."

"Then why not just use Caitlyn?"

"She's my ADC sometimes. I have too much respect for her."

"Your logic is still messed up."

"Why thank you, 'o sister of mine."

"I'm not your sister. Stop calling me that before somebody actually believes it."

"Jinx believed it."

"Damn it all."

Then they arrived at their destination during their banter. Ashe knocked on the door on her free hand, the other hand holding the popsicle.

Some may think it's unusual for the Frost Archer to eat something from ice...

Well you may be right about that.

But Ashe paid no heed. It's too hot out.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal an indecent looking Ahri who wore nothing but her undergarments, a pink bra and matching panties. For some unknown reason, Ashe and Sejuani weren't really surprised. They became far too accustomed to the way Ahri dresses when they're alone.

"Ah, you two came~ Come inside~ It's safe~"

"Wow, even the way you said that sounded seductive." Sejuani narrowed her eyes.

Ashe glared at the taller girl.

"Are you cheating on me?" Ashe accused the taller woman.

"We're not even dating, Ashe. And no I do _not _find her _or _you attractive." Sejuani entered the room, not looking at the archer in the eye.

"She's such a tsundere." Ahri nods to herself, adding 'yep yep' in the end.

"I have no idea what that is, but I agree wholeheartedly." Ashe nodded in response.

Sejuani entered to find Lux, naked, curled up into a ball in the corner of the room.

"I feel like I've been violated..." Lux managed to mutter.

Sejuani actually sympathized with the girl. Lux was too easy to sway and she's way too trustful of others. Such is why Ahri could actually gather Lux's essences through sex. Lux didn't realize it, thinking that it was only Ahri's way of helping her become more mature. That was Lux's dream, after all. But she can't help but think that she was being violated by the woman. But how...

Well, Sejuani didn't care. It was Lux's fault anyway. And it's just Ahri. Not like she's been raped by Ezreal or something. If that happened, then she may need photos. It could be good blackmail material, and also she could sell it to Taric. Who knows what the Gem Knight would do to Ezreal if he found out.

Sejuani then looked at the room. It was a mess. Pillows lying everywhere, dust gathering up in her fan, there was mole on the window, and her not to mention there's blood on the bed sheets! She didn't dare question how it got there, but she damn well doesn't want to find out!

The Winter's Claw leader grabbed Lux and a few clothes for her, dragged her out and then kicked Ahri and Ashe out as well. She then closed the door.

"Err... why was I kicked out of my own home?" Ahri asked nobody in particular. "But now that we're out..." Ahri grinned sadistically as she eyed the naked Lux again. Maybe she could do something in public... Hmmm... Decisions... Then she eyed Ashe and her grin grew even wider.

"Not gonna happen." Ashe declined even before she asked.

"Hmph. Fine. Then I'll have Lux all to myself!" she hugged the younger woman.

"Can I please wear my clothes?!"

* * *

><p>After about half an hour or so, Sejuani opened the door and dragged the three, whom were practically contemplating the meaning of life, back inside. And Lux still haven't worn clothes yet. Ahri's orders. She couldn't simply disobey her orders. Sometimes being friends with the Fox comes with a price. And that's getting wolf whistles all around her. And no, only one champion passed by the whole time and that's Warwick. Ironic, ain't it?<p>

Ooh's and Ah's could be heard inside the room as they looked in awe at the now completely clean room. Even the floor looked shiny! And it's wood! The floor, which were filled with clothes before, was now clean and organized. Ahri, now happy with her room, rolled around the floor, accompanied by the Lux she hugged ("Whyyyy aaaarreeee weeee rooooolliiiing")

Ahri then got up, leaving Lux on the floor. She then grasped Sejuani's hands.

"Marry me!"

Then she got hit in the head by none other than the Winter Wrath herself.

"Don't be an idiot." Sejuani said, not really seduced by the Fox.

"Yeah! Sejuani's _my _bride!" Ashe stated proudly.

Sejuani could only sigh. She couldn't even care anymore.

After much battling from Ashe and Ahri, whom the former had came out victorious with much tickling fights they had, and after Lux put on her clothes because Sejuani's glare was far too scary, the group finally sat on the sofa, eating chips in the centre.

"So you want to know how to make Katarina like you?" Lux asked after she got the gist of Ashe's story.

"So basically what you're asking is how to woo a woman." Ahri interpreted.

Ashe nodded to both questions. Sejuani only listened quietly as she ate the chips for some reason. Usually she would be hitting people here and there and making sarcastic comments.

Ahri sighed.

"You only need to talk to her. Making her like you is pretty much the second thing you need to do, but if you can't even talk to her, then there's no point." Ahri explained to the Archer.

"I know, but she's suspicious of me or something. I never even talked to her, and that's why when I asked her if she wanted to grab lunch to talk about something, she literally slammed the door to my face!" Ashe explained her side of the story.

Ahri rubbed her temple.

"Ashe, just trust me. Talk to her. Just say that you need to talk to her or something, put in a few rewards of something she would like and she'd agree. Katarina may look like a cruel and heartless killer in most people's eyes, but we're Champions. We know how they feel, and Katarina will know how you feel as well. She would most likely play along with you, and you'd just have to use the time to actually make her come to like you. I won't advise you on how to do that, but I'm sure you'll come to find something out." Ahri finished her advise with a smile. "Just talk to her, okay?"

Ashe looked down, her finger on her chin as she think up what to do, but just as Ahri said, maybe she really need to just talk to her. Katarina may be a cold blooded killer, but she's still a girl like her. Ashe then smiled.

"Thanks, Ahri. You're the best!" She hugged the fox and Lux simultaneously. "I now know my path!"

Ashe then left the room, presumably heading over to Katarina's quarters.

Lux and Ahri then looked towards Sejuani, who had her eyes closed, leaning on the sofa. As she realized that the others were looking at her, she then opened her eyes to glare at them.

"What?"

Lux's voice almost sounded pained.

"You sure you're not going to stop her?"

Sejuani sighed.

"Why? It's not like I have anything to do with her. It's just that she might acquire Katarina as an ally. I'm sure we'd be able to beat them even with her help." Sejuani looked towards the window, nonchalantly looking at the scenery outside.

"It's... not that..." Lux looked down. She didn't know if Sejuani was being truthful or not.

Lux then looked at Ahri, who had a knowing look. Ahri looked back at Lux and pat her on the head.

"Relax. She'll have to figure this out on her own. There's nothing we can do about it..." she whispered, with the most reassuring smile she could muster.

Lux could only nod, though almost relunctant about it.

Then Ahri finally realized.

"Wait. What does Tryndamere think about all this?"

* * *

><p>Tryndamere sneezed. Did somebody just talk about him? Nah, that can't be. Besides, why would they be talking about him when he's in Draven's room that's pretty much filled with guys and a Riven. Wait why did Draven bring Riven here as well?<p>

"Now, welcome all, members of the Draaaaven fan club!" Draven announced happily.

"We're the Men's Top Organization, fool." Mordekaiser glared at the Executioner.

"Draven brought them here. This is Draven's room. ERGO THE DRAAAAVEN FAN CLUB!" this time, Draven posed in front of the others who were sitting on their seats.

"Wait, why am I here?" Riven asked, really not comfortable with the fact that she's in the South Wing with the Noxians and the fact that Draven actually managed to kidnap her. And why was she in a room with a group of guys?

_'I was just thinking that, Exile.' _Tryndamere thought, amused that Riven has common sense.

"I was just getting to that! Don't interrupt, plebeian!" Draven pointed at the only woman in the room.

Riven could only sigh, already used with Draven's antics. What surprised her, though, was that Darius took over for his brother. Meaning that this might actually be a big thing.

Darius surveyed his surroundings. Master Yi, Yasuo, Udyr, Lee Sin, Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Olaf, Tryndamere. Graves, Ezreal, Pantheon, Mordekaiser, and finally Riven. Good. All of the representatives are there so he didn't need to repeat this to the other men.

"As most of you may know, we are the Men's Top Organization. We discuss the current dangers of most men and take action based on the votes given by the representatives. Though mostly, it consists of discussions about Ahri." Darius explained.

The other men nodded knowingly. Ahri is a dangerous threat indeed.

Riven only narrowed her eyes, looking at the men with pity.

"Wait, why are _you _here?" Riven looked at Mordekaiser.

"Pentakill representative since Olaf gets drunk often." Mordekaiser answered truthfully.

Then attention was back on Darius.

"But recently, there are rumours that a certain woman managed to make _another woman _fall for her!" Darius slammed the table.

The men whispered to one another. This was one of the times the man actually bonded together and they ignored their backgrounds, only to know that they are men and they are there to get rid of a nuisance.

"The culprit, is her!" Darius pointed behind him.

Talon lowered the screen with a push of a button and on the screen, was a picture of a woman. Gasps and whispers could be heard.

Tryndamere jumped out of his seat.

"Wait, that's my wife!"

The whispers were louder this time.

"I never knew your wife was so capable, Tryndamere..." Olaf commented as he pat the man on the shoulder. "You have my utmost respect."

The other men nodded knowingly.

"Yes, she is very capable." Darius nodded as well, arms crossed. "But! You know the drill, Tryndamere."

Tryndamere could only sit back in his seat.

"I know..." he muttered. "We have to set her up with someone that had the least vote and the woman nobody would go out with..."

"Wow... Who's the unlucky girl?" Riven asked nonchalantly.

Wait.

"You bastards." Riven glared.

"Yes, Riven. You have been voted in the last meeting as the girl nobody would go out with. The last time, it was Lux with 1 vote which is obviously from Ezreal-"

"It wasn't me!" Ezreal still played the fool.

"-who was sent as an offering to Ahri. It's fortunate that she liked Lux and kept her. And now we have to do the same thing to you and Queen Ashe." Darius saluted. "I salute thy brave soul for volunteering for the job."

The men all got up and saluted.

Even Pantheon had a tear in his eye for Riven's great sacrifice.

"You actually believe that I'd volunteer for this? Well, I'm. Not. Going!"

* * *

><p>"I am <em>such <em>a gullible bastard!" Riven messed her hair up as she walked towards Ashe's room.

But just as she was about to leave the Wing, she saw Ashe, in front of Katarina's door, talking to herself about something.

"Oh. What a coincidence." Riven went towards the Frost Archer to talk to her about the current affair.

"... maybe I should... or not... nah she won't... maybe...? okay, okay. Just a knock." Ashe readied herself.

"Hey Ashe." Riven greeted the Queen. Since the two had been drinking buddies, since Tryndamere always came to the Noxus bar and Ashe would be awkward, and Riven didn't like any other bars and she was lonely all by herself, Riven was used to calling Ashe by her name, unlike most people including the Queen title.

"Oh, hi Riven." Ashe greeted back, not really surprised or anything. It's Riven and she found her at the South Wing, home to the Noxus... Okay that _is _pretty weird.

"Why are you here?" Riven asked the shorter girl, confused why the Queen of Freljord would be in front of a Noxian Assassin's door.

"Oh... I... Err... just wanted to invite Katarina to lunch to get to know her better. It's just something to pass the time since I'm bored." Ashe lied, but at least the invitation to lunch part was as real as it gets. Though the motives were covered up.

Riven thought... This could be a great start.

"Mind if I join?"

* * *

><p>Back to the Ahri-Lux-Sejuani trio, Ahri and Lux were watching a movie as Sejuani helped herself to some sandwich. For some reason, Ahri knew that Sejuani was depressed about the matter but didn't want to butt in at the moment. It's too early. Sejuani needed more time.<p>

It had gotten to her for quite some time now, but she smelled something weird.

"Can you hold my popcorn for me, Luxy?" Ahri asked sweetly and Lux complied, not leaving her eyes off of the screen. The Potato Head Monster was about to make his appearance!

Ahri went towards the door. The smell seemed to be strong there. She smelled again, and true to her instincts, it was stronger there. She opened the door, thinking that it was outside. Her guess was spot on as she saw an object on the ground.

It was a small ring.

She took it and the smell was strong. She knew this smell. The smell of a maiden with love troubles. There's no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>"So Darius, who <em>is <em>this person that Queen Ashe seemingly made to fall in love with her?" Jarvan IV asked the question, directing it to the Noxian. They may be enemies, but in here, they are allies who fight for peace and freedom amongst men.

Darius closed his eyes, remembering the last match she had with her and Ashe. It was blatantly obvius for him.

* * *

><p>"Ah... I guess Ashe is at Katarina's room now..." a woman said as she hid behind the shadows, forming up her plan. "She's asking her for lunch so they would probably meet up at Blitzcrank's cafe." the woman walked slowly, thinking of her destination.<p>

She then looked at her hand, the hand that touched the Archer's in the previous match. She could still remember the cold heat radiating from Ashe's hand... She loved it.

"I guess I'll wait there for now." the woman walked towards her destination, intent on making Ashe hers, if her name wasn't

* * *

><p>"<strong>Akali."<strong>


End file.
